


Supernatural drabbles

by Marichat_Trash01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, No one is dead everyone is alive and happy, No real order to things unless said otherwise, Samandriel - Freeform, Self-Insert, just for fun, me and my friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_Trash01/pseuds/Marichat_Trash01
Summary: Me and a friend of mine have been thinking about how life would be with the boys if we lived with them and these are the stories of all the stupid things that we could and probably would get up to.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester





	Supernatural drabbles

It was a normal day in bunker, Sam and Dean was out on a hunt and Castiel was out doing some angel work as Jack, Aida and Sonja were all back in the bunker. It would have been a rather calm day too if it were not for the fact that Sonja absolutely loved to stir things up. After all, sometimes things could be a bit boring when all you could do was research or hunt or well, talk with Jack and Castiel. Sometimes those two just were not the best to have a conversation with. But of course, there was Sam and Dean to talk with too just not when they were not there. Which in periods they rarely were. 

But today was a day that the brothers would come home to the bunker and spend at least a week there. Which was fantastic. Mostly because Sonja have been coming up with a lot of things to do. However, half of it was just to annoy or inconvenience Dean a little or maybe a lot who knows.

Bothering Dean had been fun for as long as any of them could remember. After the man’s reactions were always a bit extra. Which were perfect in the case of this thing. As Dean had left a pie in the fridge for when he would be back. Oh, how horrible it would be if that pie were to disappear. Of course, doing this had been a plan for a few days now and the moment that Sonja was sure the coast was clear she headed to the kitchen to steal the entire pie that Dean had been saving. 

At the very least she had thought the coast was clear. Which it turned out to not really be. But at the very least it was not Dean that had walked into the room, but it was Castiel and that could end up just as badly. 

The Angel stopped in the doorway as he saw the girl sitting and eating the pie that he knew very well was not hers. “What are you doing?” He asked even though it was very clear what she was doing and so she simply shrugged and smiled at him before taking another big bite. 

“What? Do you want to taste? It’s delicious.” Sonja told him as she was tilting her head a bit.

Castiel simply shook his head and went to sit in front of her. He knew this was madness and all that he could really do now was to try and talk her out of this. However, he knew just as well as anyone else that such a thing would be near impossible, but it never hurt to try. So, he was looking extremely serious while sitting down.

“Dean will… be very angry.” Because that much she did not already now. It was almost like Castiel though that was not the whole point of doing this. To rile Dean up a bit and change the usual way of things in their beloved bunker. After she could not help that things had been extremely boring lately or well more like for the past few months and clearly, they should have done something to have some fun around there a long time ago. Now it just so happened that Sonja had ideas to make fun things happen. Well… maybe she did have a little help from a certain trickster. Which too were perfectly fine as far as either of them was concerned. As it would bring a lot of laughter, maybe not for everyone but at least for a few of them. They would make the others laugh sooner or later either way. 

“I know that.”

“Then why are you eating his pie?”

Of course, that would be a question that Castiel had for her but still, it really was not any of his business at all. So, she simply kept eating without telling him anything more.   
However, nothing really helped her at all when Aida thought that it would be a good idea to go to the kitchen for a snack. But at the very least Aida had the decency to not question why Sonja was eating Dean’s pie. Finally, someone seemed to be smart at this place. Though Aida was also very used to the shit that Sonja put them all through. So, there was not much that she really had to ask. After all she could see what was happening and for now that was more then enough even if she did not exactly approve of what was going on, still, she would let it happen. Why? Well, because it would be fun of course. 

While Castiel continued to question Sonja about eating Dean’s pie well, Aida made sure that she would be in the best place to observe everything go down the moment that they boys did come back.

Once the pie was eaten Sonja put the empty form back into the fridge and went to read a book as far away from the kitchen that she could get. She knew that sooner or later Dean would be home and when he was then he would find the pie form and then all hell would break loose and that… while it would be hysterical she also didn’t want to be in the midst of it right away. If it could be prevented, then she would prevent it as much as she really could. 

Before they knew Sam and Dean was back and Sam was absolutely done with Dean at that point. Because all his brother had done for the past two hours was talk about pie and blast the most horrible music in the impala. So now that they were finally at the bunker that meant that Dean would finally just shut up, right? Right? That was at least was Sam was hoping for at the moment. 

Dean was for now happily unaware of where his pie had gone as he was humming to himself while making a beeline for the kitchen. Aida and Castiel there to well, witness this and if anything, Castiel was there in the hopes that he could calm Dean down if that would be necessary. Which he hoped that it really would not be as that would only mean that Dean would have been more upset than he had thought that he would be. But it never hurt to be on the safe side. 

Everything was very calm until the moment that Dean did open the fridge and saw the empty pie tray. Now that was the moment that things were not as calm anymore as they had been just a few seconds ago. Dean’s scream could be heard across from the other side of the bunker and before they knew it everyone was gathered in the kitchen to see just what on earth was going on. Sam ready to kick some ass as he was holding a knife and Jack well, he was mostly curious as he wished there were something he could do even without his powers. Even Sonja went there now that she Dean had already found it and well, she had to watch this one way or another and so they were all there. Well everyone except Gabriel as he was taking care of more important things at the moment. 

“Where is it?” The words were spoken in a scary calm way and it was easy to know that there was no coming back from this at least. But that did not mean it was any less fun.   
Sonja shrugged as she was leaning against the counter while keeping a close eye on the man. But it was Sam that spoke while Castiel and Aida was keeping a safe distance, still wanting to see this go down but also not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of things.

“Dean, no one have touched your pie.”

“Yeah sure. It was all here when I left and now it’s all gone! If no one touched it then where it is? Pie doesn’t just disappear like this Sammy!”

However, when Dean was around pie did have the tendency to just disappear out of the blue and the look that Sam gave his brother told him that much. Earning him an annoyed groan from Dean.

Dean did have the decency to close the fridge as it began to beep, telling them that it had been open for far too long at that point. “Was it you?” He asked Sonja while completely ignoring Sam, deciding he wasn’t being any helpful at all. Of course, it would be easy to assume who it was that had stolen his beloved pie. But she had expected it to take longer for him.

After a moment of simply looking at the man, Sonja smiled at him. Her eyes shining with mischief and never had it been more obvious that she was the one behind all of this. Hopefully, she would manage to get out of this without her ass being kicked. Maybe that was just wishful thinking to even be imagining an outcome where she got away unscathed. “Absolutely not.”

It did seem however like Dean had none of it, his eyes narrowing as he instead turned to Castiel and Aida. However, when is spoke it was very clear he was speaking with Castiel mainly because Aida was standing half behind him laughing her ass off. 

“Do you know who took it?”

“Yes.” 

Out of all the times he had to admit to something like that. At least it was exactly what Dean had wanted to hear. 

“Oh yeah? Then tell me who it was.”

“No.”

“It- It was Sonja!”

In the end it was Aida who told him who it had been that made sure his pie was nowhere to be seen. Even as she told him that and now had Sonja glaring at her, she was still laughing. At least the woman was trying to keep it together somewhat, she wasn’t entirely too good at it.   
Having Dean Winchester turn towards her with a big grin and a glare was something else entirely, at least she had two seconds to turn and run out of the kitchen before he made any inclination to move towards her. Where she ran however he had no idea and maybe it was a good thing he didn’t know that she headed straight to where his Baby was parked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! If you enjoyed any of it please do leave a comment and kudos!  
> I hope to be updating relatively often.


End file.
